Love Story
by bolt fan 21
Summary: A prequel to Bolt 2: Homeward Bound. Bolt tells the story of how he met Sadie to Mittens and Rex's kids. Bolt/ OC.
1. Chapter 1

Love Story. By Bolt Fan 21.

Chapter 1: I closed my eyes, and the flash back started.

Sadie's point of view.

It was a cold autumn night, and Bolt and I were babysitting Rex and Mittens' kids. "Aunt Sadie, will you tell us a story?" Scully asked me.

"I don't know Scully, it's getting late." Bolt told Scully.

"Please uncle Bolt." Scully's twin Mulder begged me.

"Okay, what story do you guys want to hear?" Bolt asked the kittens.

"I want to hear the story about how you met aunt Sadie." Socks replied.

"Does any one second that motion?" Bolt asked the kittens.

"I do." Brett replied.

"Okay, I'll start." Bolt told us.

Bolt's point of view.

February 2009.

It had been four months since I returned home from New York, and I was feeling lonely. "What's wrong Bolt?" Mittens asked me.

"I don't know. I just feel like there's some thing missing for my life." I told Mittens sadly.

"Like a girl friend?" Mittens asked me.

"Maybe." I sighed.

"Penny and her mom have been talking about getting another dog to keep you company. Maybe they'll adopt a girl dog." Mittens told me.

"I hope you're right." I replied.

Present day.

"So, mom helped you meet aunt Sadie?" Artemis asked me.

"I guess you could say that Artie." I replied.

"So, what happened next?" Alex asked me.

"I'm going to tell the story now. Meanwhile, I was in the pound." Sadie told the kittens.

Author's note: I know this chapter was short. It was actually the first two chapters crammed together. A have a few reviews to answer.

Jimmy Rocket: It is sad that Mittens was afraid that her new family would turn on her. Hopefully she'll calm down. I admit that the author's note in ch 12 of The B Files: I Want To Believe jumped around a lot. I apologize for that. It is kinda funny. Any who, moving on. I will totally do Princess Bride next if you're really that excited about it. Montoya from my first X Files remake was named after Inigo Montoya BTW. LOL. I would have done the mix, if I didn't already have the entire thing written down already. (Bolt Fan 21 holds up a very tattered red note book.) It would have been an interesting story for sure. Thanks for the suggestion. It is weird that I'm the only one who really updates nowadays.

Bolt: I wouldn't have gone through with that. Just so you know.

Sadie: Yeah you would have. You've always wanted to be British.

Bolt: Oh shush.

Emerald SR: Thanks for reviewing my second X Files remake. I know the ending was quick. The story would have been much, much longer if I would have left in all the stuff that I cut out in the story. I'm glad you liked the cast.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: We were both young when I first saw you.

Sadie's point of view.

February 2009.

At the time, I was on my last day on death row in the pound. Meaning, if I wasn't adopted that day, I was going to be put to sleep. "Okay puppy, your times up." The guard told me.

"Does he really expect me to answer?" I thought. It was then that I saw Penny and her mom walk in. I knew that they were my only way out. So, I slipped past the guard, and ran to Penny.

"I want this one." Penny told her mom.

"Well, she.... Okay, she's your's." The guard told Penny.

"Does she have a name?" Penny asked the guard.

"She was a stray, but the volunteers call her Sadie." The guard told penny.

"Sadie it is then." Penny replied. After Penny and her mom filled out some paperwork, we headed home.

"Bolt's going to love her." Penny told her mom.

"Bolt, what an unusual name." I thought.

After a while, we arrived home. I was immediately greeted by a small black and white cat. "Hello, I'm Mittens. You must be Penny's new dog." Mittens told me.

"Yes, I'm Sadie." I replied.

"I'm going to get you ready for your date with Bolt tonight. Okay Sadie?" Mittens asked me.

"Okay Mittens." I replied. As Mittens gave me a make over, I asked her questions about Bolt. "What's Bolt like?" I asked Mittens.

"He's really sweet. You'll never find a dog who's as loyal to his owner as Bolt." Mittens. "You'll like him." Mittens told me. That night, Bolt and I had our first date.

"Okay Mittens, what's this big surprise you have for me?" Bolt asked Mittens.

"You'll see." Mittens replied. With that, she removed Bolt's blind fold, and we looked into each others eyes for the first time.

"You must be Bolt. Hi, I'm Sadie." I told Bolt.

"It's nice to meet you Sadie." Bolt stuttered.

So, we talked over dinner. "So Bolt, tell me about your family." I told Bolt.

"Well, I never really knew my mom. She died when I was two weeks old. Then, my dad took care of me until he died when I was 7 weeks old." Bolt told me. "what about you Sadie?" Bolt asked me.

"Pretty much the same here." I replied. It was then that I realized that Bolt and I would spend the rest of our lives together.

Present day.

"That's so sweet." Jenny told me.

"How did you know that Bolt was the one?" Emily asked me.

"I just looked in his big brown eyes, and knew that he was the one." I told Emily.

"Are you going to tell the next part of the story uncle Bolt?" Mulder asked Bolt.

"Yes Mulder, I will be telling the next part." Bolt replied.

Author's note: Awww puppy love! I really need to stop using lyrics from the Taylor Swift song Love Story. Today, I looked through a note book of drawings I did when I was working on Bolt 2: Homeward Bound, and My life as a stray. I managed to draw Napoleon with out him looking like a cat. The bad news is, he looks like a Chihuahua. I've already found a song for the end credits. All I'm going to say is that it's from a movie I loved when I was younger. Now to answer two reviews.

Soldier Dog: Well, look who's back. I'm looking forward to more of your remakes of Miles' stories. I'm glad you enjoyed the beginning. I was debating on whether or not I should put Mittens and Rex's kids in the story. I didn't know how people would react to it. I'm glad you like how I start these kinds of stories off. I feel like the beginning and end of stories are really important. The beginning is what draws people in. thanks for reviewing.

Jimmy Rocket: I'm glad you liked the beginning of the story. (See the review reply above for my beginning importance speech.) This one was two chapters combined as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The proposal.

Bolt's point of view.

A few months later, I decided to propose to Sadie. But first, I went to Mittens for advice. "Hey Mittens can I have a word with you?" I asked Mittens.

"Sure Bolt. What's up?" Mittens asked me.

"Well, I wanted to propose to Sadie tonight. The problem is, I don't know how to go about doing it." I told Mittens.

"I'll help you Bolt." Mittens told me. So, Mittens got me ready to propose to Sadie. "You should get her something Bolt." Mittens told her. I immediately went over and picked up Mr Carrot. "Something new." Mittens groaned. So, Mittens went digging through Penny's closet, and found a new dog toy. It was shaped like a heart. "Perfect." Mittens told me.

So, that night, Sadie and I had dinner. Sadie looked as beautiful as she did the night we met. "Sadie, you look incredible." I told Sadie.

"Thanks Bolt. You look handsome tonight as well." Sadie told me.

"Thanks Sadie." I replied.

"You're welcome Bolt." Sadie told me. After a little while, I decided to pop the question.

"There is a reason behind this date. Sadie, I've loved you from the moment I met you. There's something I wanted to ask you." I told Sadie, while I knelt to the ground. "Sadie, will you marry me?" I asked Sadie, while pulling out the heart shaped chew toy.

"Yes Bolt! Of course I'll marry you." Sadie told me. Later that night, we settled in and watched Music And Lyrics.

Present Day.

"How romantic!" Scully squealed.

"Did you really give her a heart shaped squeaky toy?" Brett the skeptic asked me.

"Yep, and I still have it." Sadie told Brett.

"It's cute that you you guys watched a romantic comedy that night." Scully told us.

"He's not an easy guy to get to watch a movie like that." Sadie replied.

"I made an exception just for Sadie." I told Scully.

"Can we get on with the story now?" Artemis asked us.

"Sure Artie." I told Artemis.

Author's note: How sweet! They would have watched The Proposal, but it hadn't come out yet.

Mittens: Hey. I was in a remake of the movie they watched.

Napoleon: I think she did that on purpose.

Oh shush you two! Now to answer two reviews.

Jimmy Rocket: Sadie: (Singing off key.) It won't be easy what else is new?

Sorry, when I saw the words.: what else is new, in your review. I immediately thought of that song from the end credits to A Twist Of Fate. This story is sort of dream like. It would be a strange dream.

Bolt: It only gets more dramatic.

Sadie: Just ignore Bolt. He's still mad because he almost died in the last story.

Any who, I'm glad the story is straight forward.

Anan1995: Welcome back! I'm glad your excited to see another Bolt romance story. It was a nice break from all of the Scifi stories I've been doing. The chapters are short. Chapter 7 will be pretty long though. It's okay that you can't spell in English well. The only thing I can spell in Spanish is Que pasa.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Seasons come, and seasons go.

Bolt's point of view.

Jully 2009.

Months later, Sadie and I had a little talk. "Hey Bolt." Sadie told me.

"Yeah Sadie?" I asked Sadie.

"Do you want kids?" Sadie asked me.

"Eventually yes. Maybe two or three." I replied.

"I want six." Sadie told me, and I looked at her incredulously.

"Six? Really Sadie?" I asked Sadie.

"I came from a big family." Sadie informed me.

"I was an only child. Although, I do sometimes wish I had a brother or sister." I replied, and Sadie gave me a sad look. "What?" I asked Sadie.

"Bolt, I some some thing to tell you. Some thing that I should have told you along time ago. Bolt, I was a stray before Penny adopted me from the pound." Sadie told me.

"Sadie, that's okay. I was born a stray. Then my dad's family took me in." I replied.

"But you became famous." Sadie replied.

"How did you know about that?" I asked Sadie.

"Mittens told me. I think it's really sweet that you saved her from a fire." Sadie replied.

"Thanks Sadie." I told Sadie.

Present day.

"When does Napoleon come into the story?" Mulder asked me.

"Not for a little while Mulder." I replied.

"You got the number of kids you wanted Sadie." Jenny told Sadie.

"You're right Jenny. I did get the number of kids I wanted." Sadie replied.

"It almost didn't turn out that way though. But we'll get to that later." I told the kittens.

Author's note: Awww! Puppy love. Had to get this done before 8. because that';s when Bones comes on. Then, The Mentalist comes on at 10.

Kirk: And you're telling us this, why?

Bolt Fan 21: Oh shut up Kirk! You're not even in this chapter. Now to answer a review.

Jimmy Rocket: Jules: You're all wrong! Que pasa means what's up. Rhino, that daddy in Spanish is que su papá

Bolt: My little sister is a know it all.

Jules: Oh sure, now you call me your sister. In this chapter you said you didn't have a sister.

Bolt: Because I didn't know I had one then. Even if I did, you would have been like a few days old.

Rhino: I thought she was abducted by aliens when you were just a kid?

Yes, in a way Sadie is me. She gets so many of my weird quirks. If you look back at A Treasure Beyond All Imagining, Sadie mentions that she likes Tony Dinozzo from NCIS. Who is my favorite character from that TV show.

Bolt: Neither one of you can sing as well.

Bolt Fan 21 and Sadie: Oh shut up Bolt!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The pitter patter of little paws.

Bolt's point of view.

Two months later, Sadie had some exciting news for me. "Bolt, I have some good news. I went to the vet today, and I found out that we're going to have puppies!" Sadie told me.

"Sadie, that's great! How many puppies?" I asked Sadie.

"The doctor said at least five." Sadie told me.

"So, when's the big day?" I asked Sadie.

"October 7. 30 days from now." Sadie replied.

"We have to tell Mittens and Rhino." I told Sadie.

"How about tonight at dinner?" Sadie asked me.

"Okay." I replied. So, that night, we told Mittens and Rhino our good news. "Mittens, Rhino, we have something to tell you. Sadie and I are going to have puppies." I told Mittens and Rhino.

"Congratulations you two! When's the big day?" Mittens asked us.

"October 7." Sadie told Mittens.

"I can't believe it! Bolt is going form a super dog to a super dad! Is there any thing Bolt can't do? Bolt is be-awesome!" Rhino squealed.

Later that night, Sadie and I started talking about names for the puppies. "So, Bolt. Do you have any names you like for our kids?" Sadie asked me.

"I like the name Chase." I told Sadie.

"I like the name Claire for a girl." Sadie replied.

"Claire?" I asked Sadie.

"Yeah, Claire. After my mom." Sadie replied.

"It's a pretty name." I muttered. With that, we fell asleep snuggled up together.

Author's note: Cute! I will now tell you guys where Bolt and Sadie's kids got their names from oldest to youngest.

Kirk: He got his name from captain Kirk from Star Trek. His original name was Rex. It would have been really super awkward to have three Rexs. So, after watching the new Star Trek movie I named him Kirk.

Chase: I really don't know where his name came from. He just looked like his name should be Chase.

Claire: Same thing with Claire.

Gracie: After the dog in my favorite book Amazing Gracie, by Dan Dye Mark Beckloff. Before she was officially named Gracie, she had a few other names. Including: Katie and Lilly.

Abigail: Named after Abigail from National Treasure.

Napoleon: Named after the dog from the movie Napoleon. Not Napoleon Dynamite.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: And babies makes eight.

Bolt's point of view.

At 3:22 AM October 7 2009, Sadie and I became parents. Shortly after waking Penny and her mom up, Kirk was born. "He's so cute! What should we name him?" Sadie asked me. I could hear Rhino muttering as he tried to preorder Star Trek on DVD.

"How about Kirk?" I asked Sadie.

"Okay." Sadie replied. Moments later, Chase was born.

"Let's name him Chase." I told Sadie.

"Okay." Sadie replied. A couple minutes later, Claire was born. "Claire." Sadie and I said simultaneously. We had decided that the oldest girl would be named Claire.

Minutes later, Gracie was born. "I like the name Gracie." I told Sadie.

"Gracie it is then." Sadie told me. Moments later, Abigail was born. I could hear Rhino watching National Treasure in the living room.

"How about Abigail?" I asked Sadie.

"Abigail, I like that name." Sadie replied.

Ten minutes later, Napoleon was born. "Bolt, he looks just like you." Sadie told me.

"Sadie, there's some thing wrong with him." I told Sadie solemnly.

"What do you mean?" Sadie asked me.

"He's not breathing." I told Sadie. So, Penny's mom called the vet to see if there was any way to revive him.

"Bolt, we lost one of our puppies!" Sadie cried, while burying her head in my chest and sobbing.

"Penny's mom's calling the vet. We can still save him." I assured Sadie. So, we followed the vet's directions, and were able to revive Napoleon.

"The vet says he has a sixty/forty chance of survival. If he lives to be a week old, there's a good chance he'll survive." Penny's mom told us.

"He'll survive. I know he will." I told Sadie.

"So, have you thought of a name for him yet?" Mittens asked me. In all the commotion, we had forgotten to name our little miracle.

"Well, we uh-" I started to say, before rhino cut me off.

"How about Napoleon?" Rhino suggested.

"Thanks Rhino. I think we will name him Napoleon." I told Rhino.

"You're welcome Bolt." Rhino replied.

"Come on Rhino. Let's let them have some time alone." Mittens told Rhino.

"Okay cat." Rhino yawned. After Sadie fed Napoleon, Napoleon came and snuggled in between my front paws.

"Looks like Napoleon is going to be a daddy's boy." Sadie giggled.

"Well, I saved him, didn't I?" I asked Sadie.

"Yes, and I thank you for that." Sadie replied, while kissing me. Suddenly, Napoleon started crying.

"It's okay Napoleon. Daddy's here. Sadie, do you know any lullabies?" I asked Sadie.

"Come on Bolt. Didn't your dad ever sing to you when you were a puppy?" Sadie asked me.

"I do remember one song." I told Sadie.

"Go for it." Sadie yawned.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: I hope you had the time of your life.

Bolt's point of view.

"That's the story kids." I told the kittens.

"I haven't heard you sing that in awhile." Napoleon told me. I hadn't noticed that he was in the room until then.

"Napoleon, when did you get here?" I asked Napoleon.

"About 7 months ago. I'm just kidding. About thirty minutes ago." Napoleon replied.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked Napoleon Sheepishly.

"I heard enough to know that I wasn't supposed to live this long. How come you never told me that?" Napoleon asked me.

"Because I didn't want to upset you. I was going to tell you when you got older." I replied.

"That's understandable." Napoleon replied.

"Can you tell us another story uncle Bolt?" Alex asked me.

"Please uncle Bolt." Socks begged me.

"No more stories tonight kids." I replied.

"You're the best uncle ever Bolt." Emily told me.

"Thanks Emily." I told Emily.

"You're welcome uncle Bolt." Emily replied.

"Uncle Bolt should know that your bed time was half an hour ago." Mittens informed me.

"Sorry Mittens. The bed time story was longer than I intended." I replied.

"Come on kids, let's get you guys to bed before mommy loses her temper." Rex told the kittens.

"But daddy. I'm not tired." Mulder told Rex.

"No buts Mulder. Off to bed." Rex replied.

"Thanks for watching the kids tonight." Mittens told us.

"No problem. They were very well behaved." I told Mittens.

"I better get home. I don't want my owner to get worried." Rex told us.

"I bet you never thought that you'd say that." Sadie told Rex.

"You're right Sadie. I thought I'd always be a stray." Rex replied. "Well goodnight, and thanks again for watching the kittens." Rex told us.

"You're welcome. We'd love to do it again." I replied.

The end.


	8. Chapter 8

Cast:

Bolt: Jon Travolta.

Sadie: Bolt Fan 21:

Scully: Bolt Fan 21.

Mulder: Liam James. (Young Shawn from Psych.)

Socks: Anna Sophia Robb. (Because Of Windixie girl.)

Brett: Nathan Kress. (Icarly.)

Artemis, Alex: Josh Hutcherson. (He's like in every movie that has kids in it.)

Jenny, Emily: Dakota Fanning

Mittens: Susie Essman.

Rhino: Mark Walton.

Napoleon: Sean Astin. (Encino Man, Color Of Magic, The Goonies.)

A Friday Effect Pictures production.

In association with Disney.

Princess Bride trailer.

Sadie: Your grand father's here.

Napoleon: Tell him I'm sick. He always pinches my cheeks. I hate that.

Sadie: Maybe he won't this time.

Bolt's dad: Hey, how's the sick Lad? (Bolt's dad pinches Napoleon's cheek. Napoleon gives his mom an "I told you so" look.) I brought you a special present.

A new story by Bolt Fan 21.

Napoleon: What is it?

Bolt's dad: It's the book my dad used to read to me when I was sick. I used to read it to your father. Today, it's your turn.

It was a time when life didn't seem so complicated.

Priest: Marriage is what brings us together today.

Napoleon: What?

It was a courtly age. Of gentle conversations.

Bolt the farm boy: I'll always come back.

Princess Sadie: How can you be sure?

Bolt the farm boy: Because this is true love.

Napoleon: Oh no. Is this a kissing book?

No. Actually, there was a lot of fighting, and peril. Also revenge.

Rhino Eloop: My name is Rhino Eloop. You have killed my father. Prepare to die.

Dash: Go in after her.

Rhino: I don't swim.

Mgee: I only doggy paddle.

There were affairs of state.

Brundun: I have my country's 500th anniversary to plan. My wedding to arrange.

Brundun: My wife to kill, and a guy to frame for it. I'm swamped.

Affairs of the heart.

Princess Sadie: My Bolt will always come for me.

Brundun: Your Bolt, is dead.

Doctor person: He's only mostly dead.

Doctor's wife: Bye bye boys.

Doctor: Have fun storming the castle.

Bolt the farm boy: I told you I'd always come back to you.

Princess Sadie: I thought you were dead.

Bolt the farm boy: Death can not stop true love. It can only hold it hostage for a little while.

Princess Sadie: I will never doubt you again.

Bolt the farm boy: There will never be a reason to do so.

It's a story of love, and adventure. It's as real as love itself.

Napoleon: Not more kissing. Gross!

Bolt's father: Some day, it won't bother you so much.

The Princess Bride.


End file.
